


Smiles

by Enina



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry doesn't hold grudges, M/M, Multi, he doesn't forget either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enina/pseuds/Enina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everybody trusts Barry's smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiles

* * *

Barry _doesn’t_ hold grudges.

Being who he is, he doesn’t have the luxury to do so.

Sometimes people betray you, there is nothing you can do about it. These things just _happen_.

Unfortunately – or fortunately, depending on _how_ you look at it – you can’t stay angry at those who wronged you because, in this business, it is very likely that, sooner or later, you will be forced to work with them again. Whether it be other heroes or villains, an unresolved resentment could very well mean both of your lives.

Still, while Barry will always put the _greater good_ before his own feelings – those possible grudges that may or may not linger inside him, deep down where he hardly cares to look – and let himself forgive others for even the most awful of things, he will _always_ remember.

Most don’t notice and most probably don’t even think to look for it because of who he is – one of the _nicest_ guys out there. Barry likes to believe that they are right, at least to a certain extent. He also likes to believe that he isn’t _that_ different to the other Barry, the original one, and that he can be this marvellous hero, even if it is just for his family and friends.

There are those who seem to suspect that something lies beneath his friendly smiles, though. Not many but he is pretty sure that Eobard is one of them.

… and Len.

They never touch upon the subject, they accept his quips, his help and even his comfort. They let him close, _closer_ than probably anybody else, and Barry accepts this in return.

This doesn’t make him blind to how they never really let their guards down around him. Not even when they are balls deep up in his ass, their hot breath against the back of his neck, grunting and hissing and moaning, sometimes cursing him – Eobard – and sometimes uttering sweet nothings in his ear – Len.

Barry doesn’t miss their wariness, how they never stay around afterwards but departure as if they are afraid he would do something to them in their _sleep_.

It annoys him and in a way it also _hurts_ but he can’t deny that it is a bit amusing that they would really assume something like that of him.

He would never do such a thing.

He would never _hurt_ them.

Not like this.

Barry doesn’t hold grudges, he really doesn’t. He can’t afford to.

But he certainly never forgets an _outstanding score_.

One day, maybe weeks or maybe _years_ from now, he may will remember it in a situation where it matters – when it is just them, nobody else around to hold him back or hold him accountable for what he may or may not do.

And, who knows, maybe then it will turn out that they had a reason to _not_ trust his smiles, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this happened…
> 
> I have no idea why I had the sudden urge to write this “kind of evil (?)” Barry ficlet, I was just studying for an exam I had later that day and… maybe too much frustration resulted in this? XD
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked it. Feedback is as always appreciated!


End file.
